Jedi
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: Darth Vader chases Ezra Bridger across the galaxy. He's determined to turn him to the Dark Side of the force. How will Vader react to the news of Ashoska being alive? Also what will happens when Ezra discovers a clone of Kanan and tries to kill him?
1. Chapter 1 Vader's Obsession

Hi everyone. I hope you all enjoy my first attempt at writing a Star Wars story. I've had this story running around in my head for almost a few months now. I was going to post it months ago but couldn't due to my hard drive crashing. I was lucky enough to send a copy to my email address and have re-edited and make changes.

 **Jedi Chapter 1: Vader's Obsession**

Over the planet Corcusant, a group of rebels have landed. They are bringing Medical supplies to a contact who works for the rebellion. Just above the northern continent, a star destroyer was sent to find the rebels. Lord Vader was in command of the ship. Darth Vader is standing near the window looking outside when an Admiral steps in front of him and said, "They've landed on the planet and are delivering the supplies as we speak."

"Bring Ezra alive and before me." Vader replied as he pointed the Admiral.

The Admiral nodded and turned to look at another officer and gave the command to have troopers send down to his location. Minutes go by and troopers get on board a shuttle and it takes off for the planet. It lands on the ground and the troopers begin the search for Ezra and the Rebels that are with him.

Back on the bridge, Vader is seen walking off and heading to his chamber. Once there he kneeled down and stood on his communications device. Darth Sidious's hologram appeared in front of him and was staring at him. He said, "Have you found him?"

"Yes my master." Vader replied.

Sidious was pleased with the results and said, "Good. Have your plans to lure them, gone off without any issues."

"They have fallen for our fake distress call for medical supplies." Vader replied as he stood up and walked off.

Sidious looked back and said, "Keep me posted when he's captured."

"I shall and he'll be brought to you. He either joins us or dies like the other Jedi who have fallen to the might of the empire." Darth Vader replied.

The hologram of Sidious smiled then disappeared. Vader stood up and turned to the door and headed back to the bridge .He stood hovering over the communications station and awaited an update on the capture of Ezra Bridger. Vader looked at the communications officer and said, "Have the troopers located Ezra Bridger yet?"

"Let me check if he's been location sir." Communications officer replied.

The communications officer pressed a few buttons on his display and a voice of a trooper could be heard speaking.

The communications officer said, "Captain Thomson, have you located Ezra Bridger."

"Yes we have. There heading right for us." Captain Thomson replied.

Back on the planet, Kanan and Ezra are bringing supplies to the location and see there contact. Kanan looked at him and said, "We have the supplies, you asked for."

"Time to come with us, you rebel scum." The contact replied, pointing a blaster at him.

Standing next to him was Captain Thomason and a few Stormtroopers. Their weapons were drawn at Kanan and Ezra.

"Surrender rebels and remember Vader needs Ezra alive." Captain Thomson replied.

Ezra heard his name and turned to Kanan and said, "What does This Vader want with me."

"I don't know." Kanan looked back at Ezra.

Kanan turned his attention at the contact and said, "How could you do this and want do you want with Ezra?"

"They paid me well. What can I say I'm a smuggler at heart? The Arrangement I have with the empire pays me well. As for Vader's interest in the boy that isn't my concern." The Contact replied.

Ezra had a worried look on his face and 5 Stormtroopers coming towards them. More Stormtroopers were on the way. They start surrounding them and begin pointing their weapons at Kanan and Ezra.

Kanan looked at Ezra then back at the troopers and said, "Well this is a problem."

Ezra pulled out his communicator and said, "Spectre 2, we've run into trouble."

"Do you need help?" Hera asked.

Kanan pulled out his lightsaber and communicator and said, "Negative Spectre 2. Meet us on top of the Jedi temple in 5 minutes."

Kanan kills a few Stormtroopers and Ezra blasted some of the enemies standing in their way. They both run and escape their captures. He knows that Vader is in orbit. He could sense a presence of someone dark.

Ezra, who was in front of him, wondered what the plan was to escape and make it back to the ghost.

Kanan shouted and said, "I want you to run to the right and I'll go left and we'll meet up at the Jedi temple."

"I think we should stick together Kanan." Ezra replied.

Kanan stopped to catch his breath and said, "T... There's no time to argue. Go!"

"I will, but remember we're a family Kanan. No matter what happens family is all we have. Ezra replied.

Ezra turned in the opposite direction then back at Kanan, giving him a fake smile then turned and started running. Kanan ran the opposite direction and had 5 troopers following him. He headed to the Jedi temple. In the shadows, a person continued to follow Ezra, keeping an eye on him. 5 other troopers followed him. When they had landed, Ezra thought he saw someone watching him.

He just shook it off and made it to an intersection that had 2 directions to choose from. Looking at both direction and began panicking with fear in his eyes. Ezra looked back and could see the Stormtroopers heading towards him.

A sound of someone landed to the ground could be heard coming behind him. A female voice was heard coming in that direction. He turned to face the voice and saw a woman standing next to him. He wondered how long she was standing there.

The person walked past him and bent down to place an explosive charge, not far from where he stood. Ezra could see two Jedi lightsabers on her side. Ahsoka stood up and walked next to him and said, "This way."

"Alright." Ezra replied with a cautious tone in his voice.

Ahsoka saw how nervous he was and kept her distance. She noticed that he was looking at her lightsabers.

"I know what you're thinking Ezra and yes I'm a Jedi." Ahsoka replied.

Ezra was shocked by how she knew his name. He looked at her and said, "How do you know me, yet we never met."

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi. But you know me as Fulcrum. I've been helping you guys for a long time." Ahsoka replied.

Ezra looked at her and remembered the stories told about the day the Jedi were killed. He looked at her and said, "I thought all the Jedi were killed."

"There were survivors like me, but I survived because I left the order and lived here without anyone knowing until the dark times began." Ahsoka replied.

"Why show yourself now?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka saw the troopers running towards them and said, "Because you were in danger. I know you have more questions, but right now isn't the best time.

Captain Thomson saw them and said, "There he is."

"Who's the woman with him?" The trooper next to him asked.

They run towards them, Ezra sees them coming towards them. Looking at Ahsoka and followed her. She pulled out a trigger and waited for the troopers to hit the mark. She sees them and pushes the button. It exploded and kills them instantly. They head to a dead end and Ezra looked at Ahsoka and said, "You lead us to a dead end."

"Not everything is what it seems." Ahsoka replied and touched a button attached to the wall.

The wall that was in front of them lifted and she went through. He followed her and it closed behind them. Ezra was shocked to see a secret door. He looked at her and said, "Where are we?"

They walked down the passageway to an elevator and Ashoka pressed the down button and said, "Welcome to one of many rebel bases."

"Whoa. Are you saying that your apart of the rebel alliance?" Ezra asked.

"I'm one of the founding members. I'd like to know why Vader has an interest with you." Ashoka asked.

"I have no idea why he's interested in me." Ezra replied.

Back at the Jedi temple, Kanan arrived with Stormtroopers not far behind. He saw the ghost in the sky. The docking bay was opened and he could see Sabine and Zeb with guns in their hands. Hera shouted from the cockpit "Do you see them."

"We only see Kanan and he has troopers behind him." Sabine replied.

Zeb looked at Sabine and said, "I wonder where the kid is?"

"Don't like this. I'm worried that something bad will happen." Sabine replied.

Hera opened communication and said, "Spectre 6 come in."

Nothing but static could be heard. Hera sighed and moved in closer. Kanan jumped towards the docking bay. Zeb catches him and pulled him up.

Sabine fired at the troopers and could see some tie fighters heading there way. She turned and said, "Hera we have company."

They close the docking bay and head inside. Hera flies the ghost back in orbit as tie fighters are behind them firing their weapons. A star destroyer moves to block there escape. Hera sees the ship and does evasive maneuvers to avoid. She placed the ship into light speed. Agent Kallus was standing at the Jedi temple. He continued to look up and knew the ghost had left the orbit of Corcusant He opened his communicator and said, "We lost them. Lord Vader."

"Acknowledged." Communication's officer replied.

Darth Vader was standing above them and heard what Agent Kallus said. He looked at the Admiral who was standing next to him and choke forcing him to death. Grabbing his throat he falls to the ground and dies. Vader turned to the guy standing there and said, "You failed me for the last time. From this moment on Agent Kallus will be in command and take orders from me."

Please review and fav and tune in for the next exciting chapter. Let me know what you all think, suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 Ezra meets a Princess

Jedi Chapter 2: Ezra Meets A Princess.

Vader stood on the Bridge of his command ship and looked at Cade Bane. He said, "I have a job for you."

"What kind of job? Who do I have to bring before you? Or is it an item?" Cade Bane asked.

Vader thought for a moment and said, "The job I have for you is to find Ezra Bridger."

"Why does he interest you so much? Cade Bane asked.

"My interests with him are none of your concern. The Emperor may have plans for him, but so do." Vader in a stern voice replied.

Cade looked back and said, "That's fine, but I expect payment once he's brought before you."

"You're being rewarded for your services I can assure you." Vader replied.

Cade looked back at Vader and with a stern tone in his voice said, "I better be because I'll be spending a lot of resources in finding him. I can't promise you in what condition he'll be in though."

"Just remember Cade if you fail. I won't be too kind and you know what happens to those who fail me." Vader replied.

Cade Bane saw Agent Kallus getting off the elevator and heading towards them. He nodded and walked off and headed to the elevator. Once in the elevator he watched as Vader and Agent Kallus spoke. Agent Kallus appeared on the bridge and saw Vader finishing up with the Cade Bane the bounty hunter. He walked up to Lord Vader and said, "Lord Vader."

Darth Vader watched Cade Bane leave and turned his body. After hearing the voice of Agent Kallus and said, "What do you have to report?"

"According to reports Ezra wasn't alone. A female Togruta was with him." Agent Kallus replied.

"A Togruta. It's not possible" Darth Vader replied, as he walked off to head to his chamber. Agent Kallus watched as he headed off and wondered why he left in the middle of their conversation. Deep within the secret base in Corcusant, Ezra is following Ahsoka to the conference room. He entered the room and sees Bail organa standing there and is looking at him and said, "Hello Ezra and welcome."

"Thank you." Ezra replied and wondered why he was here.

Ahsoka spoke to him privately then sat in the chair next to Bail and she looked back at Ezra and said, "Please sit and we'll answer any questions you have."

Ezra sat down and looked at Ahsoka and wondered what her explanation would be. A 14 year old, girl entered the room and sat across from Ezra and said, "Is this the boy you told us about Ahsoka."

"Yes it is." Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka turned to look at Ezra and said, "Ezra meet Princess Leia."

"It's nice to meet you Princess." Ezra replied as he placed his hand out to her.

Somewhere in the depths of space, the crew of the ghost had set a course for the planet of Dantooine. It was a secret base, which just recently had been started and needed their help. Commander Sato had ordered the ghost crew to return there. Hera placed the ship on autopilot and walked to Kanan quarters. She waited at his door after knocking. He looked up and said, "Come in."

She entered his room and said, "Where's Ezra?"

Chopper entered his room and beeped, "Beep bop."

"I'm not sure. I made the choice to separate and give him a fighting chance. We were supposed to meet back at the Jedi temple." Kanan replied.

Hera looked back at Kanan and said, "What if the empire has him?"

"I don't think they have him o5r else I would have felt that. He's somewhere safe." Kanan replied.

Sabine knocked and then entered and looked at him and in an upset tone said, "What happened down there? Is Ezra still alive?"

"The Empire set a trap for us and Ezra is still alive." Kanan replied.

Sabine turned to walk out of the room then stopped and looked at Kanan and said, "If anything happens to him I won't ever forgive you."

She walked out and walked to her quarters. Chopper followed her as the doors closed.

"It's not your fault Kanan. Don't blame yourself. She's just blowing off steam." Hera replied.

Kanan looked at Hera and said, "I know she is, but it doesn't explain where Ezra ended after we separated or who he is with. All I know is that the Empire doesn't have him."

"How do you know?" Hera asked.

"Because I have faith in the kid and besides if they had him I'd feel it." Kanan replied.

Back at the secret location in Corcusant, Ezra looked at the Princess and said, "I don't want to sound rude, but I need to contact my friends and let them know I'm ok."

"I'm sure my father has told them that you're ok. After we talk you can contact them. But please make the communication brief." Princess Leia replied.

Ezra looked at them and said, "How do you know where they are?"

"A commander Sato has requested their help on Dantooine." Bail Organa replied.

Ahsoka looked at Ezra and said, "We have received chatter about you. Why is Vader interest in you?"

"I have no idea why he's interested in me." Ezra replied.

Ahsoka couldn't understand why Vader was obsessed with capturing Ezra, but knew she had to keep him safe. The only thing that bothered her was the fact she would have to face her former master.

Ezra looked back and could see that Ahsoka had a lot on her mind. He said, "Is everything ok?"

"Yea just worried about Vader and what my future holds." Ahsoka replied.

Princess Leia crossed her arms and said, "Hmm. Your training and abilities aren't completed so I don't understand why he wants you, unless he wants to turn you to the dark side."

"I'll never turn." Ezra replied.

Bail looked at the daughter and then back at Ahsoka and said, "We have no choice but to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe. Any way you look at this Vader will find me and what about my training with Kanan?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka said, "I could help with your training, but I can't replace your master."

"I know that." Ezra replied.

Princess Leia sighed and said, "I get the feeling you're going to do whatever you want anyways, so we have no choice. You're free to leave this planet and meet up with your friends."

"Thank you. I plan on meeting my friends on Dantooine, but how are we going to escape the planet without them seeing me?" Ezra asked.

Bail looked at them and said, "We could place him on a transport ship once we pay the Captain and then have him drop them off there."

"How soon can we do this?" Ezra asked.

Bail looked at Ezra said, "I'll make the call right away."

"But I'm coming with you." Ahsoka replied.

Bail looked at Ahsoka and said, "I don't like this idea. What if Vader sees you?"

"The meeting between me and him is inevitable, no matter what. I've felt it and can't avoid the meeting. He is my former master and he trained me into the Jedi you see today." Ahsoka replied.

"How did you find out he was your former master?" Princess Leia asked.

Ahsoka looked at the princess and said, "Yoda. He was the one that told me a few years back. He was hesitate to tell me about him, But he knew that I needed to know the truth. I had travelled to where he was hiding and is still hiding. I asked him for help in complete my training."

Ezra looked at Ahsoka and said, "Do you think you can beat him?"

"Don't know. Still I can sense the conflict within him. Either way Ezra it's my destiny to try and save him" Ahsoka replied.

Ezra listened to what she was saying. He knew that there was always a way to create a destiny of your own choosing. He knew the only way to help Ahsoka was to get stronger and learn the ways of the force. He looked at her and said, "What if you cannot save him?"

"Then I can't say that I didn't try." Ahsoka replied.

"I've always wondered how you were able to survive order 66. I had always thought the Jedi were all killed and then I met Kanan." Ezra asked.

"I survived do to me leaving the Jedi order and that was the hardest decision I ever had to make. But in the end, the choice I had made was for the best. After receiving a warning I got from a vision where I saw an older version of myself. She had told me to leave or there wouldn't be a future for me." Ahsoka replied.

To be continued… Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3 Cad's Trap

**Jedi Chapter 3: Cade's Trap**

Minutes have gone by since learning about Ahsoka. Darth Vader entered his chamber and was kneeling down. Staring in front of him was Darth Sidious. He looked at Vader and said, "What have you to report Lord Vader."

"Captain Thomson has discovered news about my former apprentice still lives." Vader replied.

"Ahsoka Tano still lives. How's that possible?" Sidious asked.

Vader looked back at him and said, "She had left the order before order 66."

"That's very interesting. Then she ended up dead like those who were before her. And we shall get those who seem to have evaded capture.

"Yes my master. But know I shall deal with her." Vader replied.

"How shall you be dealing with her?" Sidious asked.

Vader thought for a moment and said, "Our meeting is inevitable?"

"She will come to you of her own free will and there you'll either have her join us or she'll die." Sidious replied.

"You have no need to worry. She will join us or die. It just means one less Jedi, out there to worry about." Vader replied.

Sidious smiled and said, "To help you I shell send you an old friend if needed."

"Who is this person, you speak of?" Vader asked.

Sidious turned and said, "Meet Darth Binks, my second in command."

A guy with a cloak appeared standing next to him. The person standing there was a Gungan. Vader recognized him and said, "No it can't be."

"Oh but it is. Mesa back and I'll finish what you can't. You have 1 month or else I shell join you in the hunt of her." Darth Binks replied.

"What of Ezra have you found him?" Sidious asked.

"Not yet. I've sent a bounty hunter after him." Vader replied.

Sidious said, "Good Work Lord Vader."

"Soon our ranks shell grow I've foreseen this." Darth Binks replied.

The communications goes out and Vader rises and leaves his chamber and heads back to the bridge of his star destroyer. Deep within the planet of Corcusant, in the secret base created by the rebels. Ezra, Princess Leia and her father continued to listen to Ahsoka explain what had happened to her after order Leia looked at her and said, "What happened to you after order 66 happened?"

"I went into hiding and tried to save as many friends as I could. I ended up on Dantooine and met up with an old friend named Obi- wan Kenobi. I stayed there and he helped me train more. But I learned more with a Jedi master who was over 800 years old."

"I remember meeting Obi-wan during the time of order 66 and helped saving him and Yoda. Does anyone know of their locations?" Bail replied.

Ahsoka said, "No their locations have been kept off the books and only known to me and you."

"Ok." Bail replied.

"Who was this master's name?" Ezra asked.

"His name is Yoda." Ashoka replied.

Princess Leia said, "What did you do after you trained with this Yoda?"

"I then heard rumors about Bail and that he needed help in creating the Rebel Alliance. So I agreed in helping, but keeping my identity a secret."

"Without her help we couldn't have created what we did. All her contacts helped in building places like her and on Dantooine." Bail replied.

Ahsoka heard Bail's question and turned to look at him and said, "I've never told anyone who my contacts are. My first priority is to protecting those safe from the Empire."

"I'm sure one day, when this war is over you'll be able to reveal who they are." Bail replied.

Ahsoka said, "Yes. Until then we have a lot of work to do."

Ezra was worried about his friends who had become like a family to him. He got up from his seat and walked towards the doorway and said, "I'd like to go and contact my friends."

"I'll take you to the communications station Ezra." Princess Leia replied, as she turned her attention to Ezra.

They both walk out of the Conference room and head to the communications station. Ahsoka watched them leave then looked at Bail and said, "How much is the Princess involved with the rebellion?"

"Her involvement is very little. I haven't given her many assignments just a few, but when she's older I feel she'll want to do more." Bail replied.

"Does she know about her father and the fact I helped you watched over her as Obi-Wan wanted." Ahsoka asked.

Bail looked at her and said, "She hasn't asked about him, but I'm sure she has questions."

"We both know that one day, she will come and asked about her father." Ahsoka replied.

Bail sighed and said, "Yes. But until that day, she doesn't need the distraction."

Back at the communications station, Princess Leia and Ezra entered the room and the guy at the communications station looked up at them and said, "What can I do for you Princess."

"You can contact the base on Dantooine." Princess Leia replied.

He pressed a few button and opened the frequencies to the base and said, "It's all yours."

"Thanks." Ezra replied.

He said, "Spectre 2 come in."

In the ports of Dantooine, the ghost is parked and is being fueled and repaired. They had finished the work on getting the base up and running for Commander Sato. Hera is at her station and a communications audio is crackling.

"Spectre 2 here. Ezra is that you?"

"Yep it's me." Ezra replied.

Hera recognized who was talking and said, "It's so good to hear your voice."

Kanan had just left his room and walked into the room and heard Ezra's voice on the speakers. He shouted out to Sabine and Zeb "He's alright."

They both drop what they were doing and joined Kanan and Hera on the bridge of the ghost. Sabine hears Ezra's voice and said, "Ezra what happened to you and where are you?"

"Ahsoka saved me and I'm in a secret rebel base." Ezra replied.

Kanan looked at Hera then said, "Secret base. Where is Ahsoka? I remember that name from the clone wars. "

"She's busy with the Princess." Ezra replied.

"What Princess?" Kanan replied, as he had a confused look at his face.

Ahsoka entered the communications room and said, "Ezra it's time we leave for the transport."

"That voice sounds like Fulcrum. But that's not possible." Hera replied.

Ahsoka walked and stood next to Ezra and said, "Yes to keep my identity a secret. That name was created. Ezra and I are leaving on a transport and will meet you there."

"See you then." Hera replied.

The communication ended and Ezra and Ahsoka left and headed to the transport. On the way, Ahsoka turned too looked at Ezra as they walked and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

They arrive at the transport and heard the sounds of guns pointing at them. Ahsoka and Ezra slowly put the arms up and turned to see Cade Bane standing there. Cade's men appear from the transport and surround them, pointing their weapons. Then a grenade was thrown and knocked them out. When they awoke they were on board the transport and were tied up.

He looked at them as they lay on the ground and said, "Now look at what I caught."

A few guards stood next to Cade and awaited orders. They stood there with their guns pointing at them.

Ahsoka in an upset tone said, "Cade Bane. Why aren't I surprise that you're still alive?"

"You remember me. I shouldn't be surprised. Catching the both of you should bring in a huge pay day for me." Cade replied.

"Who is this guy?" Ezra asked.

"He's a bounty hunter Ezra." Ahsoka replied.

Cade bent down and smiled evilly and said, "Vader wants you kid, but he didn't say what condition."

 **To be continued.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Jedi. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Friend In Need Part 1

**Jedi Chapter 4: A Friend in Need Part 1**

 _ **Hours before capturing Ahsoka and Ezra, Cade was sitting in the captain's chair looking at the viewer. On the screen was an image of Darth Vader staring back at him. Vader looked back at him and said, "Have your plans to capture Ezra and Ahsoka been put into action."**_

" _ **Yes my plans are in motion as we speak and the rebels have no idea that I was the one who sent the message." Cade replied.**_

 _ **Vader looked at Cade and without hesitation said, "Excellent. Make sure there are triple guards on them considering Ezra has the habit of escaping."**_

" _ **Escape I'm afraid is impossible see by the time he arrives to you, he'll be in no condition to walk." Cade replied.**_

 _ **Vader heard his voice being called behind him then turned and saw Agent Kallus standing there. He then said something to him then looked back at Cade and said, "Meet me at Cloud City where you can hand them over to the empire."**_

" _ **I should rendezvous with you in a few days. But I still have permission on the condition of both correct." Cade asked.**_

 _ **Vader raised his hand and one of his men grabbed his throat and gasped for air. He said, "Failure to bring them to me will result in your death."**_

 _ **The Communication ended, as the screen went black.**_

" _ **Remove him and began preparing for their arrival. Make it quick."**_

 _ **Cade commanded his men and gave them their orders. He walked off to get ready for the trap for the rebels. Coming towards the transport Was Ezra and Ahsoka, as Cade saw them from where he had been waiting. He had gotten a communication from one of his spies that were walking around the spaceport.**_

Ezra looked at him and said, "What do you have plans with me?"

"You shall shortly find out." Cade replied.

A knife was pulled out of his left pocket and was stabbed into Ezra's left knee-cap. Cade placed pressure on the knife, as it dug deeper into the knee-cap. He finally pulled the knife out of the leg. The pain he felt was intensely as the blood began flowing from the wound. Ezra screamed in horror as the blood flow got worse.

"Leave him allow Cade. He's just a kid." Ahsoka replied.

Cade threw him a rag at the kid and one of his men bent down and tied the rag around the wound. He then turned to look at Ahsoka and said, "A kid that has been a thorn in the Empire's side."

Ahsoka looked back and in an angry tone said, "That's no excuse for what you just did. When we escape, be sure to tell Darth Vader you failed and give him my regards."

"Are you implying that you'll escape before we arrive at Cloud City?" Cade asked.

Ahsoka shouted and said, "That's right."

"Well then I have no choice that to torture you painfully then give you to Vader." Cade replied as he snapped his fingers.

His men bent down and grabbed Ahsoka and took her away from where Ezra was. Ezra watched and wondered where they were taking her. He looked at Cade and said, "Where are you taking her?"

"Where she is going is not your concern Ezra or would you like to be called Jabba." Cade asked.

Ezra looked back and saw on one of the guards his Lightsaber. He said, "I'm sure you've heard the stories on how I manage to always escape. What makes you think I won't?"

"For one thing we're in space and secondly you're tied up. So I don't see you escaping from that."

Cade walked off and headed for another room on the transport. He entered the room and saw Ahsoka tied up and staring right back at him. He looked at the guard to the left and said, "Is she tied up securely?"

The guard nodded and he walked up to a panel that was placed next to her and he looked back at her and turned the device on. The guards made sure to move away and keep their distance from where she stood.

"Ahsoka, you and I go way back to before the clone wars. So I won't go easy on you." Cade replied.

Ahsoka looked back and said, "Yet I'm tied up here and you are free."

Cade pressed the button on the panel and electricity began pouring out and shocked her. The setting was set to minimum. Screams can be heard as the door to the room closes.

Back where Ezra sat the sounds of her screams could be heard and felt the pain Ahsoka was feeling. He thought of away to escape and used his hands. His lightsaber lifted off the belt of Cade's men guarding him.

He was able to free himself from the handcuff and stood up and destroyed all the men's weapons and then decided to leave the area and make it down to engineering. So that he could cut the power and save Ahsoka from Cade's grasp. Running down the hall he headed to Engineering and he stood there trying to figure out, which one of the panels that stood before him was the power generator.

Ezra made sure that the doors to Engineering were shut. He began searching and reading the panels carefully and pressed a few buttons as the power began shutting down. It began shutting off section by section. While shutting down the power, he found the location of where Ahsoka. Ezra knew he needed away out fast, but to where.

Not before placing the Engines on over load, when they decide to power up the engines. Time was ticking away and Ezra needed to think of away off the ship before they cause it to explode. Cade who stood facing Ahsoka watched as the lights went out?

He turned to his men and grabbed him by the arm and said, "Go see what's causing the power outage."

The man walked out of the room and headed for engineering. As another man stood arrive in the room. Cade looked back at him and knew just by the expression on his face that Ezra had escaped. He pulled out his weapon and shot him in the chest. He died instantly and looked at Ahsoka.

"Why aren't I Surprised at his escape?" Cade replied.

Ahsoka looked out him with one eye opened and said, "You look worried Cade."

"I'm not worried." Cade boosted and walked off.

He headed for the Armory and grabbed a blaster that was sitting there and headed to Engineering. Back in Engineering, Ezra looked around and found an air vent that he could fit through. He climb inside and headed in the direction of where Ahsoka was being held.

Cade and his men arrive and see that Ezra wasn't there and wondered what direction he was heading. He looked at them and said, "Find him."

"Boss we've reached the planet Corellia." James replied.

Cade looked at James and said, "Corellia. Why aren't I Surprised?"

Back in the air vent, Ezra made it to where Ahsoka was and kicked the gate. It fell to the ground and he jumped down. Looking at her and in a concern tone said, "Let get you out of there and find away off this ship."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

Ezra pressed the release button and the claps on her hands and legs were released. He helped her down and said, "Now what?"

"Are there any escape pods on this transport?" Ahsoka asked.

Ezra thought for a minute and said, "There are 2 in the transport bay."

 **To be Continued…**

How are Ahsoka and Ezra going to make it to the escape Pods and what will Cade do if he captures them. Who will help them off the planet Corellia once there arrive? Tune in for the next chapter to find out who it's going to be. It will be a surprise. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Jedi. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 A Friend In Need Part 2

_**Jedi Chapter 5: A Friend in Need Pt 2**_

The transport was in the orbit of planet Corellia, where Ezra and Ahsoka were making their way to the transport bay. Ezra placed her left arm around his neck and helped her walk to the escape pod. The rag that was attacked to Ezra's left knee-cap was soaked in blood.

He stopped walking and rested against the wall. Looking down at his leg and saw that they leg was bleeding more than it was before. Ahsoka, who was a little tired watched him stop and bent down to look at his left leg and said, "We need to find a medical kit and take care of your leg."

"I can't worry about that right know. I need to get us off this ship." Ezra replied.

She looked back at him and said, "I am feeling much better, thanks to you."

Ahsoka grabbed Ezra and placed his arm around her neck and they both made their way to the escape pod. The pod was big enough to fit at least another 2 people. Once there she placed Ezra on the ground and made sure that his leg was straight and began looking around the area for the medical kit. Ezra looked up and could hear the sounds of people heading towards him. He looked at her and said, "I hear people coming towards us. Close the hatch and gets us out of here."

"Here it is." Ahsoka replied as she spotted the kit and grabbed it.

She headed back towards him and handed him the medical kit. Ahsoka closed the escape pods doors and walked to the front sit and launched the escape pod for planet Corellia. Cade bane arrived at the pod and watched as it flew away. He grabbed one of his men and said, "Take some men and retrieve them, while the rest get this ship back online."

From the outside you can see the escape pod head for the planet. On board the pod, Ezra began dealing with his wound. He pulled off the rag and threw it on the ground. The peroxide was used to clean the wound. Ahsoka then turned her attention to Ezra and helped him bandaged his leg.

"How are you feeling?" Ahsoka asked.

He looked at her and said, "Am feeling match better. The medical kit fixed the wound."

"That's great news." Ahsoka replied.

The pod entered the atmosphere and began crashing towards the ground. They both brace for in packed. Ezra slowly looked up and called out to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka are you ok?"

Ahsoka stood up once she got her bearing and helped Ezra up. A white lightsaber was pulled out from her right side and used to cut the doorway opened. The window where there could see the stars was covered in sand. She kicked the door and watched it fall to the ground.

She placed her lightsaber back into the holder on her right side and looked around the area and said, "We need to find someone that can help us off this planet and cab take us to Dantooine."

"Maybe someone in the town can help us." Ezra replied.

They both could see the town in the distance and began heading north towards the town that could be seen. It took them several hours to arrive at a town and was out of breath from the long walk. Ahsoka saw a bar and looked at Ezra and said, "I want you to remain hiding while I head inside and take to the bartender."

"Alright, but be careful. I'll wait for you behind the bar." Ezra replied.

She headed inside and walked up to the barkeeper and said, "Excuse me."

"Yes may I help you?" The bartender replied.

Ahsoka looked around as everyone turned to look at her. They all knew that she wasn't from their planet. She looked back at him and said, "I'm looking for someone to help that can get me and a friend of mine off the planet."

"The guy over there can help you, but he isn't cheap." The bartender pointed as her replied to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked in the direction the bartender was pointing at and said, "The guy sitting over there at the booth. What's his name?"

"His name is Han Solo, Smuggler." Bartender replied.

Han Solo was born on Corellia. Now 24 years old was a smuggler for a living. His ship was the Millennium Falcon. His mother had died and had decided that he would become a smuggler after learning how to survive on his own. He had buried her not far from where they once lived. The Empire killed his mother as she tried to protect him. He managed to escape them and eventually winning the Falcon.

She nodded to the barkeeper and walked to the person sitting at the booth. Hovering over him he stopped to look at her and said, "May I help you?"

"The bartender told me you have a ship and can help me and my friend off here."

"Yes I can help you, but it will cost you." Han replied.

Ahsoka looked at Han and said, "I can pay you whatever the amount needed once my friend and I are safely on Dantooine."

"To reach that planet, we'd have to get through the blockade that they have set up to prevent provisions from entering this system." Han replied.

Ahsoka looked at Han and said, "I've got this feeling you've been in the situation before and have been able to get through blockages."

"That's true. I'm little lost for words, but how did you know that I've be able to get in and out without any trouble." Han asked.

She gave him a half smile and said, "Easy I can read minds."

"Seriously, I really would like to know how you knew." Han asked.

Ahsoka looked at Han and said, "I've become a custom to reading people and I sensed it."

"Sensed it? What do you mean?"

With a confused looked on his face Han gave her an answer. Ahsoka turned her head towards the Bartender and said, "No, No No."

She tried to hide her head with her hands. He noticed that Ahsoka was hiding her face as he heard some voices coming from the bar and said, "I get the feeling you're trying to run from Cade Bane the bounty hunter."

"How do you know about him?" Ahsoka asked.

Han looked at her and said, "I've had business dealing with him and have smuggled things for him."

"I can't allow them to see me or find my friend whose hiding behind this building." Ahsoka replied.

Han got up and placed his right hand on her shoulder and said, "Meet me at the Coronet Spaceport. We leave in 20 minutes."

He then walked off and headed towards the men who were bothering the bartender and Ahsoka sneaked out the back door and wondered where Ezra was. She called whispered out his name.

"Ezra, where are you?"

From the other building a kid's voice could be heard.

"Ahsoka, I'm over here." Ezra shouted

She saw him standing on the side of the building across from her and runs towards them. Ahsoka looked at him and said, "Not so loud, they'll hear us."

Holding Ezra's mouth she watched, as the men arrived not far from where they stood. She listened and then released his mouth and just stood there watching and hoped they weren't seen. Suddenly a group of Cade's men appeared around the coroner and listened to the sounds of what was going on. One of the men in the group turned to looked at John and said, "John I heard a sounds of the people were after coming this way."

"You're hearing things like always." John replied as he walked off in the opposite direction.

They all follow John and head towards the spaceport. It's the one place that people can leave the planet. Ahsoka realized that they were heading in the direction they needed to be. How were they going to avoid getting caught again and make it to the Millennium Falcon?

To be continued…..

How are Ahsoka and Ezra going to make it to the Millennium Falcon? Will Cade get punished for failing to bringing Ahsoka to Darth Vader? Tune in next Chapter to find out. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Jedi. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6 The Escape

Jedi Chapter 6: The Escape

John and his crew enter the Coronet Spaceport and headed directly towards a bar. They needed to get a drink after the long journey they had been on. Cade Bane was going to meet them on the surface after the ship was repaired. Ahsoka and Ezra remained hidden in the adjacent building and watch as they entered the Coronet Spaceport. Ezra looked at Ahsoka and said, "What's the plan?"

"The plan is to get to Han's hanger and leave this planet." Ahsoka replied.

Ezra looked back at her and said, "Who's this Han you met at the bar?"

"He's a smuggler." Ahsoka replied.

"Can you trust this Han?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka looked at Ezra and said, "We don't have a choice but I feel like we can trust him. Now that they've entered the Coronet Spaceport, we can sneak by without being noticed and make our chance to his hanger."

She slowly moved and headed into the space sport with Ezra keeping an eye behind them as they headed inside. Ahsoka watched as John and his team entered what looked like a bar. She noticed that 2 men stayed outside to keep watch. Ezra hid behind a pillar and Ahsoka hid behind another and force pushed a few drinks sitting on a table and they both ran past them. They went to check out what caused their drinks to fall.

All you saw was them scratching their heads, as they made it to a doorway that read "Han's hanger."

"Well that's staying out of the spot light." Ezra replied sarcastically.

Running inside they see Han doing the finishing on the Falcon. There at awe at the size of the ship. Not before one of Cade men saw them enter the hanger. Catching up to where they entered the man read what the sign had read. He mumbled under his breath the person's name. "Why does it have to be Han Solo?"

Han looked towards the entrance and hoped that Ahsoka had gotten into trouble and wondered how she was able to read him. He had thought of my reason in his head and came up with a few ideas. Ahsoka and Ezra enter the hanger and Han said, "Welcome."

"That's your ship." Ezra asked looking at Han.

Han looked back at Ezra and said, "She may not look like much, but she'll get you where you need to go. I've made a lot of special modifications myself and she'll make point five past lightspeed."

"That's pretty good." Ezra replied.

Han gave the kid a smile and said, "Thanks kid. You were saying you need to be heading to Dantooine Correct?"

"Yep, that's were one of the many rebel bases being built across the galaxy." Ahsoka replied.

Han looked at Ahsoka and said, "The Empire controls a lot of the territories. You won't catch me getting involved. Not after I made a choice to leave the academy."

"Wait, are you saying you once served the empire?" Ezra asked.

Han signed and looked back at Ezra and said, "It's a long story kid."

Ahsoka heard the sounds of a familiar tone coming behind her. They all turn to the direction of the sounds of Cade's men surround the ship. Cade's voice could be heard coming behind her. They titled their faces towards Han, who runs up the ramp and gets inside and shouted, "Ok kid, let's get this ship off the ground fast."

Ezra nodded and followed Han, not before looking at Ahsoka. She gave him a look then turned to face Cade and his men.

"Ezra head inside and get this ship powered up. While I deal with Cade and his men and buy you both some time." Ahsoka replied.

Cade from behind said, "Ahsoka Tano, you and your friend are more trouble than your worth. Vader wants both of you captured and brought before him. So we can do this the easy way or the hard. I'm hoping it's hard."

"Boy are you persistent Cade. I mean you'd think a person in your line of work would want to move on." Ahsoka replied grabbing her light sabers and getting ready to fight.

Cade smirked at her and said, "So you've decided to fight. Well look at that, I can't believe your willing to be this courageous and face me and alone no less?"

Back on board the ship, Han is turning the power back online and over heard what was being said. He turned to look at Ezra and said, "She never mentioned anything about being a Jedi."

"She had her reasons and as you have your reasons for leaving the Empire." Ezra replied.

Han pressed a few button and activated the weapons on the ship and they began shooting at Cade's men. Han then pressed button at the Nav computer and set a course for Dantooine. Ahsoka rushed the men and force pushed a few away while deflecting the weapons fire. Ezra ran down the ramp and said, "Come on!"

She closed her lightsabers and turned towards the ship, as it started to move slowly. Ahsoka jumped and made it on the ramp as it closed and flew out of the Spaceport and into space. Cade watched and in angrier threw his weapon to the ground then walked off and headed towards his ship.

Back on the Millennium Falcon, Han put the ship in auto pilot and walked up to Ahsoka and said, "That was close. Is there anything else you'd like to mention or is it as the kid says a long story."

"It's as you say a long story, but can explain when we're safe." Ahsoka replied.

Ezra looked at Han and said, "How do we get passed the blockade without them seeing us."

Han said, "Follow me."

He walked off using his hand to point in the direction he wanted. Once there, he pulled the grate opened and they all look at the amount of space in the compartment.

"Is this where you smuggle things?" Ahsoka asked looking at the size of the compartment.

Han looked at her and said, "Yes this is where I place the items I smuggle. I never thought I'd be smuggling you two."

"They seem a little tight." Ezra replied looking down at the size of the compartments.

Han looked at him and said, "Boy, it's lucky that I have these compartments or else you'd be toast."

"It's fine Ezra let's just get through the blockade and meet up with your friends." Ahsoka replied, as she got inside the Compartment.

"Fine." Ezra mumbled in frustration and went into the compartment.

Han handed Ahsoka 2 breathers and then closed the hatch and heard the sounds of alarms going off and headed back to the bridge and looked at the star destroyers and other ships blocking there escape. A voice was heard on the communication and said, "Attention pilot. Please know that this area is under the Empire and all ships need to be look over before leaving this sector."

"Understood." Han replied, as he pressed a button to communicate back.

Han then took the autopilot off and knew his only chance was to make it to light speed fast. He pressed a few button and minutes later the ship went into lightspeed and left the star destroyers in their place.

Meanwhile back on Dantooine, on board the Ghost Kanan was fast asleep in his bed. He was having a dream about his master Depa Billaba and the night she had died. He was tossing in his sleep, when a female voice was heard.

The female voice said, "Caleb. Caleb awake up."

Kanan awoke and saw the ghostly image of his former master. He was shocked to see her and began rubbing his eyes. How was it possible that she was here and talking to him.

"Master Depa. Am I still dreaming?" Kanan asked.

Depa Billaba looked at Kanan and said, "It's no dream Caleb."

"I no longer go by that name master." Kanan replied.

Depa Billaba said, "I know, but to me you're still Caleb."

"Why are you here?" Kanan asked with a confused look on his face.

Depa Billaba looked at her former apprentice and said, "I see you have become a master and are training your own apprentice. I'm very proud of the man you've become and have come here to give you a message."

"What kind of message?" Kanan asked.

Depa Billaba said, "I need you to go to the Dagobah system and bring Ezra with you."

"For What reason, do I need to go to the Dagobah system Depa?" Kanan asked.

Depa Billaba said, "There you'll meet a Jedi master that can help Ezra in his training in the ways of the force. You've done an amazing job with him, but I fear that the Emperor and Darth Vader want to turn him to the dark side."

"There's no way I would allow that and neither will Ahsoka." Kanan replied.

Depa Billaba said, "She has her own destiny and must confront Vader."

"But she'll die." Kanan replied.

Depa Billaba said, "Do you really believe that Kanan?"

"No I don't." Kanan replied.

She looked at him and said, "Remember when Ezra returns to head to the Dagobah system and get the training he needs. Have faith Kanan."

She disappeared and Kanan stood there and remembered her words and went back to bed. He was going to tell the others about his conversation with his master. Kanan grabbed his sheets and fell back to sleep, not before getting a knock at the door. He looked at the door and said, "Come."

"Kanan, we just got a report that Ezra and Ahsoka were captured by Cade Bane." Hera replied.

Kanan got off his bed and stood up and looked at Hera and said, "I haven't heard that name in a long time. Set the ghost to the coordinates of their last location and set course."

"I knew you want to mount a rescue mission Kanan, but who was the voice I heard talking to you." Hera asked.

"It doesn't matter right know. Ask me again later. Kanan replied, as he walked out of his room and headed to the bridge of the Ghost. Hera nodded and then turned to follow Kanan to the bridge. Once there, she sat at her seat and plotted a course for the last known location of Cade's ship.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Will the crew of the ghost arrive in time and will Kanan tell Hera and the rest of the crew about the mission to the Dagobah system. Who is the Jedi master Depa mentioned? Will Ahsoka and Ezra meet the crew of the Ghost or will they miss each other?**_ _**Tune in next Chapter to find out. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Jedi. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Life Debt

_**Jedi Chapter 7 Life Debt**_

On board the Millennium Falcon, Ezra placed the breather on his face and sat next to Ahsoka and said, "Ahsoka now that we're alone, can you tell me about what you did in the years away from the Jedi Order?"

"Sure. What would you like to know?" Ahsoka replied took a breath out of the breather.

Ezra took a breath out of the breather looked at her and said, "Well for starters, you mentioned that you were with the princess when she was young."

"Yes I had gone to Alderaan and stayed with her family for about a few years and watched her grow. There was a day that I remember very well." Ahsoka replied.

"Which was?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka talked through the breather and said, "Leia was just running around and out of know where she used telekinesis ability. I was surprised by what I had seen."

"Are you saying she was Force sensitive?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka said, "Yes. But what was shocking to learn that must never be told to her or to Vader is the fact that she has a twin brother on a Tatooine. Promise me you won't tell anyone about what I've just told you."

"I promise I won't tell anyone your secret." Ezra replied.

Han's voice could be heard coming above them, as Ezra and Ahsoka look up and see him standing there. The Compartment that Han used was to smuggle things in. Han lifted the crate open and said, "It's safe to come out."

They both get out of the compartment and Ahsoka placed the cover back down and then followed Han. Ezra followed her in the direction of the cockpit, as the doors closed behind him. Hours go by and over the planet Corellia, a Star Destroyer belonging to Vader went into orbit of the planet.

His ship had arrived around Corellia and docked with Cad Bane's ship. It had made the citizen of the world very uneasy. On board Vader's ship, it began the docking sequence with Cad's ship. The doors of the docking ring connected and opened, only to reveal the dark lord. He walked a crossed and entered Cad's ship, while Cad was nervously awaiting his arrival at the docking area.

Behind Vader were some troopers, who were following him for protection. He looked at Cad and angrily said, "I received your report and I told you there would be consequences to your failure."

"Please no." Cad pleased with Vader.

Darth Vader looked back and said, "Captain, remove Cad Bane and destroy his ship with all hands."

"What would you like done with Cad?" Captain asked and placed Cade in handcuffs.

Darth Vader said, "Bring him aboard my vessel."

Vader walked off and headed back on board his ship with Cade handcuff and they placed him in a cage. While on the bridge the locked there weapons on Cade's ship and blew it to bits. All you saw was an escape pod escaping the blast. On board the Ghost, the crew leaves the sector of Dantooine and is heading in the direction of Corellia.

Their hope is to arrive in time, since intercepting a message from Darth Vader stating that he was on his way to the system. Kanan who is piloting the ship turned to see Hera standing next to him and said, "Are you going to tell me who you were speaking to."

"What voice did he hear?" Sabine asked who entered the cockpit.

Kanan placed the auto pilot on and turned to look at Sabine and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Hera replied looking at Kanan.

Kanan said, "It was my Former master Depa and she asked me to take Ezra to the Dagobah System."

"Why there?" Sabine asked with a confused look on her face.

Hera trusted Kanan and knew what he had seen was real and said, "Dagobah system. Hmm, I've known you for years and trust you with my life. If you say you saw her, I believe you."

"Thanks. Now let's rescue our friends and set course for the planet."

"Let's hope Vader doesn't have him." Sabine replied and gave Kanan a worried look.

Kanan looked back at her and said, "I sense he doesn't yet."

"How do you know?" Hera asked.

Kanan said, "Call it a feeling."

"I always worry when you get feeling like that." Hera joked.

There just outside the system of Corellia, the ghost arrives at the planet only to see debris of Cad's ship. They all look in horror, as they seen the devastation. Hera would be the first person to speak.

Hera said, "I hope they weren't on hope that ship. It looks like the Empire got here first."

"They weren't on board the ship according to scans their life pods were launched for the planet." Kanan replied.

Sabine said, "Which means they probably found a way off the planet knowing Ezra."

"Yep, he seems to always get out of these situations. That's our Ezra for you." Kanan replied.

Back on board, the Millennium Falcon, the sounds start blaring. Han pressed a button and turned the noise off. Ahsoka sat in the sit next to Han and looked at Han and said, "What caused the alarms to go off."

"There's a communication being transmitted by a Destroyer in the Kattada system." Han replied.

Ezra looked at both of them and said, "What does it say?"

"Give me a second." Han replied.

Han turned the audio on and they all listened to what was being said. The voice broadcasted saying "We have a Wookie named Chewbacca in custody and request a transport to Kattada."

Ezra looked at Han and said, "We have to help him."

"What about your friends?" Han asked.

Ahsoka looked at Ezra then back at Han and said, "They'd understand and beside we can send a communication saying we're on a rescue mission to save the Wookie."

"Ok, just give me there frequency and I'll send them the message." Han replied.

The set the navigational computer for Kattada and it took them a few hours to get there. While on the trip there, Ezra looked at Ahsoka and said, "What the plan once we are there?"

"None. How about you?" Ahsoka asked.

Ezra thought for a minute and said, "Well there's one idea but you may not like it."

"What idea is that? Han asked.

Ezra looked at Han and said, "We still a tie fighter on Fedalle and heads to where we're supposed to be."

"Well that's fine and dandy, but I aren't leaving my ship buy itself and besides I have another suggestion." Han replied.

Ahsoka said, "And what's that?"

"We land the ship and hid in the compartment and sneak away and rescue Chewbacca."

Ahsoka gave Han Solo a smile and said, "That's a great plan, but can they scan through the ship to see us."

"No they can't see through the panels cause of the material it's made of." Han replied.

Ezra said, "I'll go and grab the breathers we need and meet you guys at the compartment."

"Ok see you there." Ahsoka replied.

The Falcon arrived at the Kattada System and Han heard the voice of the communications officer echoed through the ship.

Han looked at Ezra and said, "Requesting some help."

"What kind of help?" Communication's officer asked.

Han pressed the button and said, "My engine got damages during light speed and need somewhere to repair."

Letting go of the button, Han thought of what their next move was going to be.

"Now what?" Ezra asked.

Han looked back and said, "I'll meet you both after I get rid of them."

Ahsoka nodded and left to meet up with Ezra who was sitting on the edge of the compartment waiting. He got inside first and Ahsoka closed the cover on them. The Falcon landed inside the destroyer and Stormtroopers met up with Han at the entrance. Han gave them a smile and let them go about their business searching. They took their sweet time, but found nothing of interest.

One if the troopers looked at Han and said, "Where are you in this system?"

"I was delivering supplies to Kattada, per the agreement I had with its people." Han replied.

The trooper pointed and said, "Upon leaving the ship, let that person know your cargo."

"Will do." Han replied.

The trooper turned around and headed for the doorway, Han watched him leave and waved goodbye with a smile on his face. Two Stormtroopers walked behind him and stopped right next to the Falcon. Their orders were to stay outside the ship to guard it.

Han headed inside and went to the secret compartments and looked down to lift it and help his new friends. When the sounds of the cover was being lifted and pushed to the side. Han was above the compartment and had helped remove the cover and said, "It safe to come out."

Ahsoka and Ezra looked at Han, as he helped them out. The cover was placed right back on it. Ezra slowly went to the entrance and hid behind the walls of the ship. He peaked and saw the Troopers guarding. He turned and walked back to Ahsoka and Han

"Now how do we escape with the troopers standing outside?" Ezra whispered.

Han said, "Leave that to me."

"Can I get some help with these boxes?"

One of the guards looked at the other and they both went inside and were met by Han and Ahsoka. They both knocked the guards and Han took one of the soldier's uniform. While Ezra took the other's helmet and put it on and they all walked out. Not before Ahsoka grabbed the handcuffs that were on the knocked out solders and played them on her. Han watched and said, "That's can work."

Once out of the ship, they headed for where the brig, where Chewbacca was supposed to be held in. A guard spots them as they entered the brig with a few guards were standing behind him. He looked at Ezra and said, "Aren't you short to be a Stormtrooper."

"Oh you mean this." Ezra pointed to the helmet.

Han stepped forward and said, "He's my son. It's my turn to watch the little scamper. You know how it is."

"No sorry I don't" The guard replied.

Ahsoka suddenly forces pushed them knocking them backwards and having them hit a wall. Knocking them out and then getting out of her handcuffs. Han fires his blaster killing the guard. Causing the alarms to go off and Han then walked up to the Wookie and unlocked the force field. Chewbacca grabbed him and started choking him.

Han stood there and tried to speak said, "W.. We're here to rescue you."

Chewbacca let him go and Han got his breath. Not before seeing some troopers heading towards them. They began shooting their blasters at them, just as Ahsoka and the others were about to make their way out of the brig. One of the blasts was heading towards Chewbacca when Han got in the way and took the blast in the right shoulder. Han fall into Chewbacca's arms, as he grabbed Han's blaster and shot the soldier's back.

Chewbacca looked at Han and said, "Aguhwwgggghhh uugggh uuh raaaaaahhgh aaaaahnr wuuh uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughghhhgh."

English translation: I owe you my life. A debt I intend to pay.

"There's no need for that. Just your friendship is all I need." Han replied.

Ahsoka and Ezra pulled out there lightsabers and begin blocking the blasts. Ezra handed her his belt and she turned to Han and tied the belt to the wound. She said, "I wouldn't turn down a lift debt Han. That's their way and you must respect their traditions."

Alright you got it Chewie." Han replied, as he was in pain.

"Huuguughghg wrrhwrwwhw huuguughghg raaaaaahhgh huuguughghg

English translation: Chewie I like that name.

When suddenly the sounds of a lightsaber and the voice Ezra recognized was staring at him and said, "Ezra Bridger."

"Fifth Brother. I should have known you'd show up sooner or later." Ahsoka replied.

 **To be continued….**

 _ **How will they get out of this situation with the Fifth Brother and will someone die in the next chapter? Tune in next Chapter to find out. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Jedi. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Dagobah Bound

Jedi Chapter 8 Dagobah Bound

Deep within the confines of Yoda's dwelling on the planet Dagobah, which was surrounded by swamps. A Jedi Master named Yoda who is not more than two feet tall was is on the ground mediating when he heard the sounds of someone familiar from his past.

"Yoda. Master Yoda."

With the voice still calling out to him, he opened his eyes and said, "Is there someone there?"

With a blue tinge to herself a ghost of a former Jedi name Depa, appeared before him. Yoda saw that he had aged, fourteen years since they last met she looked at him and said, "Hello old friend."

"Do I look that different since we last met Depa." Yoda asked.

She looked at him and smiled and said, "No you look exactly how I remembered you."

"That's kind of you to say, but when you look 891 years old. I'm not what I once looked like, but have learned about the living Force and know that someday I'll be one with the force." Yoda replied, giving her a look of wonder to why she has return.

Depa looked at him and said, "I recognize that look on your face Master Yoda and I will explain the reason for my return."

"I can only surmise that you need my help with something of great importance in the Force." Yoda replied.

Depa said, "I'd like you to train Ezra in ways of the force when he arrives here with my former apprentice."

"I'd be honored to help Kanan and his apprentice. I remember when he was at a temple and he received his first kyber crystal. I will train him to be a Jedi." Yoda replied.

Depa said, "Thank you."

She disappeared and left Yoda sitting there in meditation. He stood up and walked outside and looked to the heavens. He was deep in thought and pondered the words of Depa.

Deep with the Bowels of the Star destroyer, Ahsoka, Ezra and Han had rescued Chewbacca with ease. Their escape on the other hand was a lot harder than it look. One of the blasts was heading towards Chewbacca when Han got in the way and took the blast in the right shoulder. He grabbed his right shoulder and cringed in pain as the blood flowed through his left hand.

Chewbacca looked at Han and said, "Uughguughhhghghghhhgh aaaaahnr huuguughghg wrrhwrwwhw."

English translation: How bad were you hit?

"Bad enough that I need to get this bandaged?" Han replied.

Chewbacca said, "Raaaaaahhgh huurh uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh uughghhhgh."

English translation: Let's get him to the Falcon.

Ezra pulled out his lightsaber and helped blocked the shots heading in their direction. While using his free arm to help Chewbacca carry Han. Ahsoka pulled her lightsabers out as well to help. In a matter of seconds, company had showed up. An Inquisitor along with Stormtroopers arrived and began surrounding them.

Ezra looked at the Inquisitor was about to walk towards him, but suddenly a gentle touch to his left shoulder and the voice said, "Leave him to me."

"Alright. Just be careful." Ezra replied, as he closed his lightsaber and placed it back on the holder.

He looked back and went to help Han and gave a subtle look to Chewbacca.

Chewbacca looked back and said, "Huuguughghg raaaaaahhgh raaaaaahhgh aaaaahnr wrrhw."

English translation: You Sure we should leave her.

"Yea, I think she can handle it." Ezra replied with little worry on his face.

Ahsoka forced pushed the troopers in the way and looked back at Ezra and said, "Go I'll meet you at the Falcon."

Ezra and Chewie head in the direction where the Falcon was docked and pulling out her lightsabers and got ready to face off against the only obstacle in her way. The Inquisitor looked directly at Ahsoka and pointed the red saber at her and said, "Who would have thought I'd be the one who kills you and not Vader."

"What makes you think you'll be the one that kills me? I plan on living a long and fore fulling life." Ahsoka replied with confidence in her voice.

Ahsoka was battling the Inquisitor. From where he stood you could hear the sounds of the lightsabers clashing together. They both seemed evenly matched in the ways of the force.

She looked at him and knew it was time to make a swift exit. She closed her lightsabers and placed them back on her holders. Ahsoka looked at him and force pushed him into a wall of the ship. Keeping him there and then ran off in the same direction of the Falcon.

Outside the ship the sounds of blaster fire was rocking the star destroyer by the ghost team. Inside the ghost, Hera looked at the ship and said, "Fire on the deflector control dish."

Zeb shouted from where he was firing from.

"Gotcha ya."

The blast knocked the dish out causing the tractor beam to be disabled for good. Kanan closed his eyes and could feel Ezra and Ahsoka and new they were alright. Hera who was sitting across from him looked at him and said, "What is it?"

"There fine, I can feel them." Kanan replied with certainty in his voice.

Meanwhile on the Star destroyer Ezra placed on a bed and walked off and looked at Chewbacca and said, "Give her 5 minutes if she doesn't arrive, I'm sure she'll let us know."

"Wrrhw huuguughghg uugggh huuguughghg raaaaaahhgh." Chewbacca replied.

English translation: Alright 5 minutes no more.

Ezra nodded then had a sensation come upon him. It was the feeling about his friends, family. Which were one of the same to him and knew that it was them firing on the ship. He left the cockpit and headed back to Han. Looking for the bandages to help Han, it took him a few minutes. Han helped him by telling him where exactly to look. The hatch was left opened for Ahsoka which the sounds of her feet were heard coming.

Ezra turned to see Ahsoka standing next to him out of breath. He looked at her and shouted, "Chewbacca gets us out of here."

She sat down to catch her breath and looked at Ezra. The Falcon took off and headed into space and then started flying away from the star destroyer. Ezra looked at Ahsoka and said, "Am glad you made."

"Thanks Ezra I'm glad I made it too."

Han thanked Ezra for the bandages and headed towards the cockpit, once there he saw on the left side and turned to look at Chewbacca. Chewbacca looked back and said, "Aarrragghuuhw huuguughghg uughguughhhghghghhhgh raaaaaahhgh uughghhhgh aarrragghuuhw raaaaaahhgh. Wuuh uughguughhhghghghhhgh raaaaaahhgh huuguughghg aguhwwgggghhh aarrragghuuhw aaaaahnr uughguughhhghghghhhgh aarrragghuuhw aarrragghuuhw uugggh uggguh "

English translation: I wanted to thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and I owe you a life debt.

"I would have done that for anyone Chewie. There no need for you to do that." Han replied.

Chewbacca said, "Aaaaahnr aaahnruh hnnnhrrhhh aaaaahnr raaaaaahhgh aarrragghuuhw uughghhhgh uughghhhgh aarrragghuuhw uuh huurh aaaaahnr uughghhhgh raaaaaahhgh huurh uughguughhhghghghhhgh huurh uughguughhhghghghhhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh huuguughghg uughghhhgh huuguughghg aarrragghuuhw."

English translation: To refuse a life debt is like hurting my honor. So please let me repay the debt and also be your friend. God knows you could you one.

"Alright but once the debts is paid we've even." Han replied.

Somewhere in the Corellia System, Vader's ship remained awaiting news about the Rebels. Agent Kallus knocked at Vader's chambers, his voice could be heard coming from the other side.

"Come."

Kallus entered inside, as Vader's mask came down and landed on his face. His chair turned to look at him and said, "Report Agent Kallus."

"The rebels freed a Wookie and escaped the grasps of the Inquisitor. The damaged there tracker beam abilities and escaped for an unknown region of space. We have a Boba Fett awaiting your presence in the conference room."

Vader nodded then stood up and walked off for the conference room. Once there he stared at Boba Fett and said, "State your Business Bounty Hunter."

"I'd like you to free Cad Bane into my capable hands." Boba Fett replied placing a bag of credits on the conference table.

"The Hutt's are willing to pay for his release Lord Vader."

Darth Vader watched as he left the credits on the table then looked at him and said, "He failed me for the last time what makes you think, he can be any use to you."

"Because I will do what he could not." Boba Fett replied.

Vader was intrigued by the comment and said, "And what is that?"

"I'll bring you Ahsoka and the others alive and exchange you allow my payment of Cad Bane." Boba Fett replied walking off towards the exit, not before stopping and looking at Vader.

"Failure to comply with the deal and there will be consequences with the Hutt's."

He leaves the room and heads to his ship to leave and began his search for the Rebels. Vader watched as the doors closed and in anger force pushed the door. He caused the door to hit the wall that was across from the doorway.

Back on the Millennium Falcon, The crew finally arrives at Dagobah with the Ghost crew following them. Both ships land on the surface of the planet and both crews leave their ships and look at each other.

 _ **To be continued…..**_

 _ **Now that the both crews have arrived on Dagobah, the introduction will begin. How will the Ghost crew react to seeing Han solo and a Wookie? Ezra and Yoda will begin their intense training and how will Ahsoka react to meeting an old friend who she hasn't seen since she left the order. Tune in and find out. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Jedi. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Dagobah Training Begins

_**Jedi Chapter 9: Dagobah Training Begins**_

Both ship lands on the ground of Dagobah, exhaust could be seen. A white vapor disappears in the air. Both hatched are released and legs of both crews are walking down to the ground. Chopper is seen coming down the ramp and stood next to Kanan. The little droid beeped with excited at seeing Ezra. Ezra walked up to him and padded his head and said, "Nice to see you too Chopper."

Behind them you could see trees and swamps as far as the eyes could see. Kanan would be the first off the ghost and ran in the direction of where with Ezra and Ahsoka was standing. Once there, he looked at them and said, "Am glad you both are ok."

"We wouldn't be if it wasn't for Han and Chewbacca." Ezra replied, as he pointed to Han and Chewbacca.

Kanan placed his hand out to Han and said, "Thanks for helping Ezra and Ahsoka.

"You're Welcome." Han replied, shaking Kanan's hand.

Hera looked at Han and said, "You're the Han Solo that made the Kessel run in 14 parsecs."

"It was actually 12 parsecs." Han mumbled under his breath in displeasure.

Sabine went to hug Ezra and then punched Han in the arm and said, "I've seen your type when I was working on Mandalore before it had fallen into chaos."

"Whoa I didn't mean to cause problems here." Han replied.

Ezra looked at Han and said, "You didn't there just voicing their concern."

Kanan and the rest of the ghost team looked at Ahsoka and he was the first to speak to her. He looked at her and said, "You must me Ahsoka the Padawan that left the order before order 66."

"That's correct. And you must be Caleb Dume or better known now as Kanan Jarrus." Ahsoka replied.

"I didn't know you remembered. How do you know about my exploits?" Kanan asked.

Ahsoka looked at Kanan and said, "When I was a part of the Jedi order I came across the reports about you. I'm very proud at the Youngling you've turned out to be."

Han looked around and saw the swamps and wondered why they were on this desolate planet. He felt like who in their right mind would ask them to come here, when there were no signs of life. Han turned to Ezra and said, "Doesn't look like there is anyone here?"

A voice unfamiliar to Han could be heard coming from behind them. He turned to the direction of the voice and looked down. A small green looking creature, which was old, stood in front of them. Ahsoka, Ezra and Kanan recognized who the small green creature was.

"Are you looking for someone? Found someone you have, eh?" Yoda replied looking at them, giving them a huge smile.

Han looked down at Yoda and had realized that he was small. He said, "Didn't realize your species was short with a voice like that.

"Size does not matter. Do not let my size fool you. Hmm." Yoda replied.

Han raised his hands and said, "I didn't mean to imply that you are short."

"Well then you should not, for the force is my ally. A powerfully ally the force can be. The energy surrounds us and binds us."

Yoda pointed all around him and continued talking to Han.

"All around us the Force is, if you look here, between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere, yes. It's even between the Earth beneath our feet and surrounds the ship."

Ahsoka looked at Yoda and said, "Yoda, it's so good to see you. It's been a long time."

"Too long Ahsoka. I'm glad you are still alive, I feared all the Jedi including you were killed." Yoda replied in a concerned tone in his voice.

Ahsoka looked back at Yoda and went to sit on a log. Yoda joined her and listened to her speak.

"I managed to go into hiding after I left the order. A few weeks before order 66 happened Anakin and I spoke in the bowels of Corcusant."

Yoda could hear the concerned tone in her voice and said, "What did you both talk about?"

Kanan could hear the tone in Ahsoka's voice that she needed time alone with Yoda. He looked at Yoda and said, "Is there a place where we can go, so that you can while talk."

"Just head in that direction and you'll find my home and you can rest there." Yoda replied, as he pointed to the left of where he sat.

They all headed to the left leaving Ahsoka and Yoda to talk. Ahsoka stood up and looked towards the swamp. She had herself in an embrace with tear coming out of her eyes. Ahsoka said, "He told me about Palpatine, being the Sith master and then just recently I find out He's become Darth Vader his new apprentice and his killing younglings."

"You can't blame yourself for what he did. You couldn't have known he would walk that path. He was just doing what his heart was telling him." Yoda replied.

Ahsoka looked at him and said, "Maybe if I was still in the order I could have prevented this."

"Then you'd be dead too Ahsoka." Yoda replied.

She knew he was right and said, "I feel like we're destined to face each other and that I'm not strong enough to win."

"I shell teach you the secrets to manifesting your consciousness after death." Yoda replied.

She was confused by the revelation that he has learned this huge secret. "Who taught you this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Qui-Gon taught me how to achieve it and I went on a journey and learned this and I will help you in the same guidance he did." Yoda replied.

Ahsoka gave him a smile and said, "I look forward to learning the secret of manifesting your consciousness. But now I'm guessing an old friend asked to help Ezra in his training."

"Master Depa asked me to help him in his training." Yoda nodded as he replied to her and started walking towards his home.

Back at Yoda's home, Han Solo looked at Kanan and had an in patience look to him. He was pacing the area and was making some of the group nervous. Kanan could see the impatience and walked up to him and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong unless you count owing money to the Hutt's." Han replied.

Kanan looked at him and said, "I get the feeling that you're worried they might come after you."

"Who me?" Han replied.

"Not in the slightest, it's just I need to get going before they send a bounty hunter after me and find away to pay them back."

Kanan looked at him and said, "You do what you must, but I recommend you keep them as far from our business. I doubt you'd like the empire breathing down your neck too."

"I can see the empire doesn't like you guys very much." Han replied.

Zeb looking back at Han and said, "That's understatement, but we make due. The empire will fall and a free galaxy will come to pass."

"One day those who hurt all those innocent people will pay for their crimes." Ezra replied.

Han gave Ezra a smile and said, "Yea one day kid. I've decided to take my leave you guys. Perhaps one day our paths will cross again. Until then I bid you farewell."

"Chewie you coming." Han shouted looking at Chewbacca.

Chewbacca looked back at him and said, "Aaahnruh huuguughghg huuguughghg."

English translation: Yea I'm coming.

Han started walking off in the direction of the Falcon and Chewbacca followed suit. Not before stopping in front of Ezra and hugged him tight. He said, "Aaaaahnr uughguughhhghghghhhgh aarrragghuuhw uughghhhgh hnnnhrrhhh

English translation: You take care of yourself.

"You too. May the force be with you?" Ezra replied, as he watched Chewbacca run after Han.

The Millennium Falcon could be seen leaving the sky of Dagobah and jumping into lightspeed. Meanwhile the sounds of someone walking with a cane could be heard coming towards them. Ezra would be first to spot Yoda coming towards them. Ahsoka followed him back to his home, where everyone awaiting their return. Yoda looked at Ezra and said, "Welcome everyone. Please make yourself at home. We're all family here."

"Thanks you Master Yoda." Kanan replied for the group.

Yoda looked at everyone staring at him and said, "Do I look that old to you."

"Umm No Master." Kanan replied, knowing that his Master had gotten older. But knew he hadn't changed that much since he last saw him.

Yoda took a deep breath and said, "I bet your wondering why you are here."

"It had crossed my mind Master Yoda." Ezra replied with a confused look on his face.

Yoda looked back at him and said, "Master Depa came to me and asked that you'd be trained."

"Isn't that Kanan's dead master?" Hera asked, looking directly at Yoda.

Yoda titled his head up to look at Hera and said, "Yes that it is. Her spirit came to me while I was mediating and asked that I train him."

"Her spirit came to you. How is that possible? Hera asked.

Yoda gave her a smile and said, "A technique I was taught by Qui-Gon."

"She came to me while I was dreaming and warned be about Vader wanting to turn Ezra to the Dark side of the Force."

"I'll never join them." Ezra replied.

Yoda could sense the fear, just by his demeanor and tone in his voice. He knew the only way to overcome this was to face his fear. His fear could lead him to the dark side of the force. Hera looked at Kanan and said, "Where is he taking Ezra?"

"He is taking him to the cave, where he must face his fear or be lost to the dark side." Ahsoka replied.

Hera who was like a mother figure to Ezra looked at Ahsoka and said, "I'm guess you both had similar trials. Just little scare it all happening too fast."

"Yea we went through the same style of trials except mine wasn't done in a cave but in a temple." Kanan replied.

Yoda started walking towards area where the cave was. He stopped to look at Ezra and said, "Come Come."

He gestured to follow him and continued walking, Ezra followed him. They both arrive at the cave and Yoda went to sit on the tree log and then looked at Ezra. He then said, "I cannot go with you. You must make this journey on your own."

"What is inside the cave?" Ezra asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Yoda said, "It's your trial to conquer your fear."

"Alright I'll enter the cave and face my fear." Ezra replied.

Yoda looked at Ezra and said, "Your fear is losing those close to you."

"Is it wrong of me to want to protect those I love?" Ezra replied.

Yoda said, "No it's not wrong. But remember those who have left this world it's a natural part of life. Be happy and do not mourn them because they'll be with you always."

"Thank you. I need to hear that." Ezra replied.

Yoda smiled and watched him, head off towards the cave entrance. He shouted to Ezra.

"Remember don't let the fear conquer you, it will only cause you pain."

"Yeah, sure. Easy as pie." Ezra mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

Ezra walked off and entered the cave to face his fear.

 _ **To be continued…..**_

While Yoda waits for Ezra to complete his trial and conquer his fear. What will Ezra face in the cave? Will the trial push him more to the dark side of the force or help him overcome his fear of loss. Tune in for the next chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Jedi. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and most of all enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10 The Vision

Hi everyone and welcome to the newest chapter in the series, I hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the delay. A lot has happened in real life and I finally had some time to write the latest chapter of Jedi. Again sorry for the delay.

 _ **Jedi Chapter 10 The Vision**_

Ezra slowly entered the dark cave and took a heavy gulp. He wondered what kind of vision would come to pass. In the back of his mind, it worried him. But what was worse, he didn't want Kanan to sense those fears and doubts. How was Ezra going to keep his fears in check? Yoda had told him before he had gone in that fear leads to the dark side of the force and that was a path he didn't want to go down.

Suddenly everything went dark and he stood there staring down a hallway on an imperial ship. He heard the sounds of Sabine screaming in agony and hearing her voice saying "Ezra, help! Please!"

Ezra ran down the hall and saw a dark hooded figure holding a red dueled lightsaber, slicing Sabine in half. Her face was filled with fear and sadness and whispered "Why? Ezra why?"

He then watched as the hooded assailant killed the crew and he saw Kanan's lifeless body not far from where Sabine's lifeless body lay. Kanan's lightsaber lay not far from him. One of his eyes was no longer in its socked and Ezra wondered how he had lost his eye. With tears rolling down his cheeks, his face no turned with anger and his heart was starting to turn black as he faced the hooded figure.

He pulled out his Jedi weapon and was about to rush the hooded figure, when the assailant pulled the hood from his head and looked back at Ezra and gave him an evil looking smile. He said, "Not the face you were expecting was it?"

Ezra looked at the man standing before him and was in shock at the sight of seeing himself. He looked at him and saw the dark yellow eyes and could feel the pain and loss in his heart. Was this the one possible future? Could this happen to him?

With tears coming from his eyes, pulled out his lightsaber and faced him. The one person he always thought, but feared that maybe one day he'd turn against his family. Deep down he never thought it was possible, but every trial he's been on and every mission could possibly have caused him to go down this road.

Ezra looked at him and said, "You're me."

"Why yes that is you. Aren't you such a foolish boy and was so easily manipulated." A figure that remained in the confines of the shadows replied.

A man stepped forward from the shadows and leaned against the door. He gave Ezra a long stare that would make any Jedi at ease.

"Kill him and take your place by my side." Darth Maul replied.

Ezra looked at him and shouted "I'll never turn to the dark side."

Outside the cave Yoda could feel what Ezra was going through and sensed the anger and hatred boiling inside him. Ahsoka who had arrived at the cave and looked at Yoda and said, "Has Ezra returned from the cave?"

"No he has yet to return, but I sense something within him and I've only sense that once with Vader long ago."

With concerned look on her face she said, "You mean you sensed his fear and anger and the wanted to protect those he loved from death."

Yoda nodded, as Ezra emerged from within the cave and looked at Yoda.

"Is what I saw the future master Yoda?"

Yoda got up and faced Ezra and said, "Hard to say, but yes it's one possible future."

"What did you see?" Ahsoka asked looking back at Ezra.

Ezra looked at Ahsoka and said, "I saw me killing my family and seeing their dead bodies and then getting angry and sad at seeing them like that. The odd thing in the vision was seeing Darth Maul."

"Darth Maul. Are you certain?" Ahsoka asked.

Ezra stood upset from the vision nodded a yes and then started walking away from them. Ahsoka gave Yoda a concerned look and then was in deep thought on why Maul was seen in his vision.

"You must not give in to the dark side." Ahsoka replied, seeing Ezra walk off. She could sense the feeling within him.

He stopped and looked at Ahsoka and said, "I won't ever turn to the dark side and end up like Vader."

"No one said that Ezra. Don't put words into my mouth." Ahsoka replied.

Ezra took a breath thinking about his friends and parents and said, "I will grow more powerful than Vader and protect my friends and those I care for."

They both look at his each other and had very concerned look on their faces.

Ezra continued to walk away, just as Kanan arrived at the scene and saw Ezra walking away then faced both Ahsoka and Yoda. He said, "Why the long faces?"

"It's hard to explain, but Ezra was showed one possible future and saw the path he does not want to end up." Ahsoka replied.

"What path is that?" Kanan asked.

Yoda sighed and looked around for a monument then looked back at Kanan. He said, "A path to the dark side, I fear is destined for him if he continues."

"I can guide him in the ways of the force and be the teacher you were." Kanan replied.

Yoda heard Kanan's words and said, "You are a great teacher and have grown up to become a great Jedi knight, but I feel that you shouldn't train him."

"Why shouldn't I train Ezra?" Kanan asked.

Ahsoka looked at Kanan and said, "There too much like Anakin in him."

"Yes I agree. You can't always be there to protect him" Yoda replied in agreement with Ahsoka.

Kanan knew what he was saying to be true and said, "I'll complete his training with or without your help."

"You remind me a lot of Obi-Wan, when he began training Anakin especially when the council was against his training." Yoda replied.

Kanan looked at Yoda and in a sarcastic tone said, "And we all know how that turned out."

"Kanan I understand how you feel. But we can't undo the past only help to make a better future." Ahsoka replied.

Kanan understood their fears all too well, considering he was there when he lost his master. On a planet that still haunted his dreams at night, the nightmares of one that was just a Padwan at the time.

He thought for a minute and made his choice and looked at both Yoda and Ahsoka and said, "I've seen the kind of power he has within him, but I also see he can be someone great. He may not be the chosen one like Anakin was, but I can tell you're worried about his future."

"That I am Master Kanan, but I know things will work themselves out. The future is yet to be written and..." Yoda paused for a moment then continued to talk. "I sense there something a foot out there heading your way Kanan." Yoda replied.

"I sense it too Master. Whatever is to come I know we can handle the danger together as a team/ Family. As far as Ezra is concerned I'll do what needs to be done if and when the time comes." Kanan replied.

"Does that mean you'd kill Ezra, if you were asked to?" Ahsoka asked.

Kanan said, "I don't know. He's like a son to me."

"Don't make the same mistake and think you're Padawan is not susceptible to being seduced by anyone that works with the Sith." Yoda replied.

Chopper was sitting inside the ghost when he received a communication from Darth Maul. The hologram could be seen staring at the droids face. He chirps and contacts Kanan about the matter. Kanan heard the chirps from the droid and pressed a button on his left arm and said, "What is it Chopper?" "You're received a message from Darth Maul. Put the message through here."

Chopper beeps a yes to Kanan then patches the message through to him. They all listen to the message. Darth Maul's hologram appeared and could be heard saying, "Hello Caleb Dume a long time has passed since we last met."

"Darth Maul I'm not surprised you are still alive and I see you're as evil as ever." Kanan replied.

Darth Maul said, "I no longer go by that name, you can call me Maul."

"What do you want?" Yoda asked.

Maul said, "Why is that Master Yoda, I see you are still with the living."

"That I am no thanks to the Emperor, I and a few other Jedi managed to escape his Order 66."

Maul said, "Ah Yes. Order 66, I remember being their when he was planning out it. Boy I never thought he'd go through with it. Nor am I surprised since he has a new apprentice called Darth Vader. As you all know that I've waited and bided my time and soon I'll exact my revenge on them and you're invited to watch in the front row."

"Where is this going to be taking place Maul?" Kanan asked.

Maul looked at him and said, "On the planet Kaller."

"No!" Kanan fell to his knees with tears rolling down his face, as the line went dead and they all looked at Kanan who was shaken up by the revelation of Maul's plan on killing Vader and the Emperor.

Ahsoka watched and turned to Yoda and said, "Why is he upset the choice?"

"That was the place where he witnesses the death of his master." Yoda replied.

Ahsoka looked at Kanan placing her left hand on his left shoulder and said, "I'm sorry about your master."

Yoda would be the person to speak his mind on the matter. "I sense this is a trap set before you Kanan."

"I know, but I can't allow Maul to proceed with these plans, even though this will cause me a lot of pain going back." Kanan replied.

Yoda said, "He knows this Kanan, but I also sense that this could be a damper on the rebellion. So go if you must, I cannot go with you." Yoda replied.

Ahsoka said, with an enthusiastic tone "I'm going with you Kanan."

"We're going to take the Phantom and proceed to Kaller and prevent the battle. Meaning we have to get there before Vader does." Kanan replied.

Ahsoka said, "I agree with the assessment of the situation."

They both run off in the direction of the ghost, Yoda followed them and watched as they got on board the Phantom. Kanan explained the situation to Hera and told her he'd be careful. Ezra walked towards them and looked at Kanan and said, "What's going on?"

"We're heading to Kaller to stop Darth maul from killing Lord Vader." Kanan replied.

"I'm coming with you. You'll need my help and besides I'm not just going to seat around here and wait." Ezra replied.

Kanan looked back at him and said, "Fine come with us, but I want you to stay with the Phantom."

Somewhere in the bowels of space on board Vader's command ship, Darth Vader was sitting in his meditation chamber. It was a life support pod that allowed the Sith Lord to survive for extended periods without the helmet and mask of his suit. He was in the middle of mediating when he heard the sounds of his Admiral contacting him outside.

Opening the chamber, he faced the admiral and said, "What is it?"

"We've received a communication from a Darth Maul." The Admiral replied.

Vader looked at him and said, "Has the location of where the communication came from?"

"Negative, but he is still on the line." The Admiral replied.

Vader opened the screen behind him and watched the viewer. Darth Maul was staring at him and said, "Hello Anakin or should I call you Darth Vader, the Emperor's new hand."

"What do you want?" Vader asked.

Maul said, "I've decided the best way to get back into the good graces with the emperor is by eliminating you."

"You really think that will help considering you've failed him time and time again." Vader replied.

Maul said, "I must prove him wrong in his choice."

Vader wondered what he had in store for him and continued listening to Maul.

"Where and when would you like to prove yourself?"

Maul said, "I see the seed has been planted with in you. I can't wait for the battle and in the end I shall be left standing, not you. Meet me on Kaller."

"We shall see Maul and see you on Kaller." Vader boosted.

 _ **To be continued…**_

In the next exciting chapter, how will Darth Vader proceed with dealing with Darth Maul and the seed he had planted in his head? For what reason was Kanan invited to this showdown between the 2 Sith lords. What was worse was the fact that Maul picked the planet of where Master Depa was killed to exact his revenge. And what about Ahsoka will she meet her end at the hands of Vader and will Ezra choose to make his stand with his friends or join the Dark side. Those questions and more will be answered. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Jedi. Please review and let me know what you all think and please fav and follow. Most of all enjoy. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11 The Seed

_**Jedi Chapter 11 The Seed**_

Hey guys, Sorry for the late chapter. A lot has been happening in real life and I hope you all like the chapter. Enjoy.

On planet Corcusant, the Emperor was sitting in his chamber. He was in a meeting discussing the progress of the Death Star, when a sensation overcame him. The feeling was about Darth Vader and the Emotion he was feeling. Amazingly Palpatine could feel it all the way on Corcusant.

Realizing that Mas Amedda was still in the room, he looked at him and said, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to take care of something."

"There's no need to explain. But I do need you're authorization on the changes, you have made to the Death Star." Mas Amedda replied.

The Emperor knew he needed to acknowledge his assistant about the Death Star and said, "Begin making the changes to the plans and continue the construction of the Death Star."

The Empire had risen from the ashes and in doing so, made the Emperor the leader. He ruled the galaxy with an iron fist and imprisoned those who wouldn't follow the Empire. Thanks in part to his manipulation of Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader arose and began eliminating the Jedi, first at the Jedi temple and then hunted those who had survived by changing their names.

During the confrontation with Obi-Wan Kenobi in which Vader had lost, lay there dying until the Emperor had found him and made him into the person he is today. Kenobi has since learned, what had happened to his brother in arms and what he's became. Since the purge Obi-Wan and Yoda had gone into hiding, just like many Jedi had too. The Emperor and Vader have no idea where he went or how many Jedi have survived order 66 and the Great Purge.

Mas Amedda grabbed all the papers and left his chambers, not before looking at the Emperor and said, "I'll have these changes made and construction should be complete within the next 2 years, maybe 3 tops."

"We need to finish the Prototype and the final product sooner rather than later." Palpatine replied looking at him then watched him leave the room.

He then picked up his phone and said, "I need my shuttle ready to leave."

"Right away." The Commander replied.

Minutes go by and a shuttle could be seen leaving the orbit of Corcusant and heading for Darth Vader's ship. The Emperor was sitting Adjacent to the pilot. He was reading some paper work that needed his attention, while on the trip to Genosis.

The ship dropped out of light speed and you could see the planet Genosis on the main viewer. The pilot communicated with Vader's ship and made his approach to his ship, which was located behind the planet where the Death Star Prototype lay hidden from prying eyes. 3 battle stations were planned to be build, but how were they going to finish them within the time frame and not get discovered. Under the watch of Grand Moff Tarkin, whose orders came from the Emperor?

Just a few miles away from the Death Star, Lord Vader's ship lay watching. Per the instructions of the Emperor, the ship was to remain there until ordered to leave Genosis.

Vader was sitting in his chamber thinking about Maul and about Ahsoka. He clutched his fist and mediated in hopes of calming his nerves. A communication came through to his chamber and he said, "What is the reason for the interruption Admiral."

The Emperor has arrived and has requested you meet him in the shuttle bay." The Admiral replied.

Vader said, "I'm on my way."

The chamber doors open as his mask comes down and he turns and headed to the shuttle bay and waited for the Emperor's ship to arrive. The shuttle arrives and the ramp gets extended as the emperor and his guards are with him. The red looking guards stood behind him but remained alert.

Darth Vader kneeled down and looked at his master. The exhaust smoke could be seen coming from the left side of the ship. The Emperor looked at Vader and said, "Arise Lord Vader."

"Why have you come to see me? As you can see the Construction of the Death Star is coming along." Vader asked.

He stood their surrounded by troopers and security and looked at Vader and said, "Yes I know. I was in a meeting, when I felt your feelings of your feelings were felt and I can sense the confusion within you. According to the time table the construction of our battle station will be completed with the next 2 years."

"I know you think my feelings are confusing me, but I can assure you, they are good." Vader replied.

Emperor looked at him and said, "They better."

The two of them started walking away from the shuttle and walked towards the turbo lift. Emperor Palpatine looked at Vader and said, "What has been done to stop this rebellion?"

"Plans are in play to eliminate the rebel threat. The rebellion will soon end and the recruitment of Ezra Bridger will go as planned." Vader replied.

The Emperor said, "Good then everything, I've foreseen will happen. What about Maul and Ahsoka?"

"Darth Maul or Old Master... Whatever the name, he goes by will get what's coming. Ahsoka Tano and I will meet. We're destined to fight once last time." Vader replied.

Palpatine knew he was going to meet his apprentice and that it will be a test. Will he make the right choice to either kill her or make her live. Was Darth Vader going eliminate all ruminates of his former self.

He looked at Vader and said, "Will you kill her or have her join us?"

"She can join us or die. But not before telling me the location of other Jedi. "Vader replied.

The Emperor said, "The Jedi are predictable and it makes me wonder why Maul wanted Kanan Jarrus there on a planet called Kaller."

"Last report I heard was that a Jedi was killed but a boy escaped the purge. Could this be the boy?" Vader asked.

"If that's true then we have an opportunity to capture him and learn about the other Jedi who survived." Palpatine replied.

Vader looked at the Emperor and said, "I will with some help from Agent Kallus and Grand Admiral Thrawn."

The Emperor laughed at the thought of his apprentice being this evil, it made him proud. Vader looked at him and knew he was hiding things. What were these plans the Emperor was hiding?

The Dark Lord always suspected there was more to his motives than he was stating, but never let it on. Vader had his own ambitions and plans for the future of the Empire. It was the kind of plans that didn't have the Emperor in power or was around.

At his castle his secret Apprentice was hard at work perfecting his skills in the Sith ways. Learning about Ezra's abilities and how much power the kid had was more than he could imagine and knew the Emperor mustn't get a hold of him. Whatever he could turn him and make him his apprentice and help him grow.

He looked at the Emperor and said, "I'm leaving right away." Vader replied, as he walked off and headed to his ship.

Vader's ship took off and set course for Keller.

The Emperor walked off and headed to the bridge of The Executor and said, "Clear the bridge."

The bridge was cleared and a hologram of a blue faced man appeared. The image was that of Thrawn and he looked at the Emperor and said, "Does he know I'm on my way to Lothal."

"Vader has no idea that you are coming. Only thing he knows is that you'll be helping him to hunt down the Rebels and the remaining Jedi." The Emperor replied.

Thrawn looked back at him and said, "Good Good, Then things are going according to your plans."

"Vader must past my test, but if he fails, I won't have any choice, but to kill him and I've already chosen his replacement." The Emperor replied.

Thrawn said, "So you've decided to turn that boy after all then."

"Yes and if he's as powerful as I have sense I won't need Vader anymore." The Emperor replied.

Thrawn said, "Before I meet up with Vader I must head to the Death Star and Deal with the issues of Director Krennic."

"What does he want now? Does our director want more time to show us the power of the Death Star?" The Emperor asked.

Director Krennic was in charge of being the Director of Advanced Weapons Research division of the Imperial Military was responsible for the security of the Death Star project.

Thrawn said, "He didn't say what he needed, but what order's should I tell Director Krennic."

"Tell him that Grand Moff Tarkin will be overseeing his work and that Super weapons must be completed or else." The Emperor replied.

The screen goes black and The Emperor leaves the bridge and heads for his shuttle.

Back on Dagobah, Hera looked at Kanan and said, "How's Ezra?"

"He's shaken up and I've never sensed such fear and hate" Kanan replied.

Hera said, "You sure Ezra will be alright."

"Yes I do. Besides I'll talk to him and help him through what he saw." Kanan replied.

Hera said, "Why do I get the feeling you aren't coming back."

"Of course I'm coming back." Kanan replied.

She hugged him and watched him enter the Phantom with Ezra.

Kanan said, "Ready to go Ezra."

Yoda meanwhile was facing Ahsoka and said, "You do realize that if you go things won't turn out how you see it."

"I know. But I need to know, is Darth Vader Anakin." Ahsoka asked.

"Y..Yes." Yoda replied with hesitation in his voice.

Ahsoka turned away with tears rolling down her cheek and said, "I can't run from him forever can I."

"Not likely, the Emperor influenced him in ways we can't imagine and after seeing the video of him killing those younglings. I doubt there's any hope for him." Yoda replied.

Ahsoka said, "Are you saying I can't help him."

"Perhaps one day, someone will." Yoda replied.

"Who do you speak of? You've seen something during meditation, haven't you master. "Ashoka asked.

"Yes that is correct. The person I have seen and was there the day he was born. I cannot speak about incase Vader learns of it. But I will say that the boy is safe and being watched by Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka thought for a few minutes and said, "It's Anakin's son isn't it."

"Your insights are right, but they do you harm. He must never know." Yoda replied.

Ahsoka said, "He won't, I'll protect him."

"I know. Remember your training and May the Force be with you." Yoda replied.

She turned and headed towards the Phantom and said, "I'm coming with you."

Kanan nodded and then the ship took off the ground and flew off into space. Nerves and emotions could be felt. Ezra walked up to Ahsoka and said, "You ok?"

"What..." Ahsoka was deep in thought and hadn't noticed Ezra standing there talking to her.

Ezra sat across from her and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, just a little surprised to be here and know that in a few hours, I'll be facing my former master and not sure if I'm ready."

Kanan turned to look at them, not before placing the Phantom on auto pilot. He looked at them and said, "I think it's time we discussed this Ashoka. He may have been once your master, but thanks to the Emperor things changed. No one knows if there's anything left of him."

Ahsoka said, "Apart of me can feel good in him yet all I can feel is cold and conflict."

"I know how you feel and things will work out like always." Kanan replied.

 _ **To be continued...**_

How will the confrontation with Vader and Ahsoka end?

Will Maul kill Vader or help him? Will Maul toy with them and

Will Kanan or Ezra get hurt and does Ahsoka know about the Jedi who have survived order 66? Please review and fav and let me know what you guys think. I've written more chapters to this story line and will be posting them up soon.

Tune in for the next chapter to get these questions answered.


End file.
